


Tottenham Court Road

by Metuka



Series: Díada [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: Nadie la creía, pero ella sabía que Ben era real. ¿Y qué hacía bajándose en esa parada de metro otra vez?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Díada [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175156
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Tottenham Court Road

**Author's Note:**

> Una simple reacción de cabreo a los spoilers. No he visto el episodio IX ni sé si lo veré. Simplemente, doña [Monvejau](https://twitter.com/monvejau) propuso hacer una colección de fics Reylo y mi musa ha salido con esta cosita apresurada.

#

Se despidió con una sonrisa de cortesía, cerró y, como solía tras cada visita, se prometió que no volvería. Ya era hora de que la dejaran volar libre, oficialmente llevaba ya casi cinco años sin brotes. Oficialmente, esa era la palabra clave. Se subió un poco más la cremallera y revisó la hojita de camino al metro. El mismo cóctel de siempre: mismas dosis, misma frecuencia. Calcular en qué momento acercarse a la farmacia para pedir una recarga que se iría por el desagüe le resultaría fácil.

No la entendían, ya hacía tiempo que lo tenía asumido. Pensaban que estaba chiflada y habían probado tantos diagnósticos que no le encajaban que ya se le habían olvidado todos. Cualquier cosa antes que asumir que tal vez lo imposible no lo era. Que Ben existía. Llevaba tanto tiempo allí: cabello oscuro, piel de leche con pepitas de chocolate y una voz con acento americano indefinido que había terminado siendo tan grave como atractiva al final de la pubertad. No tenía muchos datos de él, parecía mentira, pero nunca le había contado demasiado sobre sí mismo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se había hecho ese corte en la cara, solo que por su culpa Ben había desaparecido del mapa una temporada y al regresar estaba todavía más gruñón que antes.

Le daba igual lo que dijeran, no estaba loca. Ben era real. Hasta juraría que en algún momento, cuando ella peor estaba, habían llegado a establecer contacto físico. Por desgracia, los médicos por los que había pasado no la creían. La opinión más extendida era que su soledad y su indefensión habían dado a luz a aquel muchacho unos años mayor que ella que se le aparecía sin avisar y le daba conversación y consuelo. Pensaban que era una especie de hermano grande, pero Rey jamás lo había sentido así. Ben era su amigo. Solo que una no miraba así a los amigos. En vista de que durante sus charlas tenía una idea bastante precisa del estado de ánimo de Ben, esperaba que él no estuviera al corriente de que quizá últimamente no solo le miraba a la cara. Y no porque su inusual combinación de facciones le desagradase. Glups.

Tottenham Court Road. Por alguna razón había vuelto a bajarse en esa parada. Llevaba una racha en que, si se dejaba llevar, sus pasos la conducían solos al Soho. Esquivó el gentío como pudo y entró en una cafetería. Se le había ido la hora del almuerzo en la consulta. Se compró un té con leche y un rollo de salchicha y continuó el camino sin cuestionarse adónde iba. Necesitaba pensar, había un _bug_ que se le atragantaba y cuya solución no veía nada clara sin deshacerlo todo y empezar a picar código desde cero. Plutt no estaría nada contento. Ojalá pronto consiguieran reunir los fondos para montárselo por su cuenta. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, le quedaban unos meses, como mucho un año. Solo necesitaba continuar fingiendo que era una pirada obediente y ahorrar hasta el último penique de las ayudas que recibía a cambio como adulta frágil que era.

Un parquecito con relativa tranquilidad pese a encontrarse en el corazón de Londres. Incluso había algún banco libre en el que sentarse a almorzar ahora que el día acompañaba. Se acomodó, dejó el vaso a su lado, abrió la bolsa de papel y extrajo un poco de su contenido. Los psiquiatras le abrían el apetito. Le dio el primer mordisco y entonces, lo sintió.

Sala amplia. Paredes desnudas. Música suave de fondo. Reverberaba en los muros sin vestir, aunque de algunos de ellos ya colgaban cuadros. Contra las paredes había otros todavía embalados. Y esculturas. “¡Pero, ¿es que no veis que el cuadro está al revés?! ¡Al revés!”. Aspavientos de furia. Nerviosismo. Ansiedad. Sueño. No estaban saliendo las cosas como él quería. “¿Para esto me he metido yo trece horas de vuelo desde Shanghái? ¡Hasta con un _jet lag_ de mil demonios estoy más despierto que todos vosotros juntos! Que esto sea una galería sin ánimo de lucro no significa que nuestros visitantes sean idiotas ni que haya que darles un producto de tercera categoría, os lo recuerdo”. Ben estaba cabreado, como el tipo del edificio de enfrente, que estaba en una especie de local de arte medio vacío con un gran escaparate hacia la calle. No sabía qué le pasaría a ese grandullón moreno, pero algo lo sacaba de sus casillas. Qué manera de gesticular. Dio otro mordisco y sonrió. Almuerzo con espectáculo.

Ben se detenía, igual que el hombre ese tan alto y tan enérgico. Olisqueaba el ambiente. Profería un bufido. “¿Que habéis metido aquí comida? ¡¿Se os ha ido la pelota?!”. Uno de ellos sacudía la cabeza, pero no era capaz de hablar. Ben lo intimidaba demasiado. Otro acertaba a asegurarle que no se les ocurriría. “¿Cómo que no? Un rollito de salchicha y… un earl grey con leche”. Rey dio un respingo. No podía ser. ¿Acaso…?

—¿Ben? —susurró, incrédula.

El grandullón de la sala de arte se acababa de quedar clavado en su sitio. Despacio, se giró hacia la calle aunque era imposible que la hubiera oído. Pelo negro. Tez blanca con pepitas de chocolate. Labios carnosos. Ojos grandes. Cicatriz en el lado derecho. Él tampoco se lo creía. Tímida, agitó la mano para saludar. Era real. Siempre lo había sabido.


End file.
